Her Decision
by S. Lullaby
Summary: Every night the same kunai was given to her by the enemy. The choice was up to her: kill herself or submit to him.[ItaSaku]


**Her Decision**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Summary:**

Every night the same kunai was given to her by the enemy. The choice was up to her: kill herself or submit to him.

**A/N:**

SL here to bring you a really weird story that randomly popped up into my mind. Enjoy! And it probably won't make much sense but…it's a story!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. Never will. Only the plot!

* * *

Trembling violently, the pink-haired youth clutched a kunai close to her right breast. It was like a lifeline to her, an object of reassurance. Although it would be taken away from her the next day, she would receive it once again at twilight. 

_Pitter...Patter…Pitter…BOOM!_

Jumping up slightly, Sakura found herself even more terrified. The rain might have had a soothing effect on her any other night but not this one. Tonight, he had assured her that he would be paying a visit, and that made her worry herself to the bone.

She wasn't afraid of death. She was afraid of giving in to temptation and relinquishing her innocence to a murdering madman. Still, she found a secret thrill within this whole ordeal. Whether she was rescued or not, either a part of her would die, or just her whole self in general.

Watching the door from the corner of the room in anticipation, emerald orbs traveled to the window for a mere moment as the rain began to pour down harder. It was as if the rain was cleansing the earth's surface, bringing life to dry soil and washing away what could've been identified as man made filth.

_BOOM!_

As another clap of thunder struck, Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was just thunder, nothing more and nothing less. Feeling her legs cramp up from staying in the same position for such a long time, she debated on standing up. That was when the thoughts struck her painfully.

Why wasn't she even bothering to fight back at all?

Oh yes, now she remembered. Last time she attempted to throw a punch his way, he simply grabbed her hand and pulled it out straight, bringing up his unoccupied hand to push her elbow forward. She remembered how she writhed in agony as her arm lay limp, the limb bent mercilessly. He just watched her with a beautiful yet cruel gaze, as if he was mocking her and how weak she truly was.

Suddenly, without warning, the door opened and her nightmare began once again.

As his cloak fluttered lightly and brushed the floor slightly with each step taken, the male brought himself to the bed before him and sat on the edge. Patting the empty space beside him, Sakura knew she had no choice but to comply with his wishes. Her life was at stake and she didn't want to suffer again like last time.

Seating her frail form beside him shakily, the youth found herself clutching the kunai much tighter than she ever had before in her entire life. There was something about tonight that sparked a hidden feeling within her. She felt as if tonight was the last time she'd ever breathe, feel, laugh, love, see, and most importantly live.

"Kunoichi."

Flinching somewhat and blinking her eyes rapidly, the girl simply turned her head slowly so that emerald may clash with crimson. Despite the fact that she felt uncomfortable, she knew that it would insult and anger him if she were to turn her head away.

"I don't know Uchiha-san…"

For the past couple of days, it had been like that. He would address her and she would respond. Usually he would have left but not before stealing a kiss away from her. It seemed as if he stole a lot from her nowadays.

She didn't know why he was doing this. It seemed that the Akatsuki leader had wanted nothing to do with her, but she was Itachi's own affair and no one in the base questioned his actions or motives.

Finally averting her gaze to the floor, she felt the bed move and to her surprise, she released a breath she never knew she held.

Was she really that terrified?

Just as some of her fear died down, it instantly rose again as she found herself pulled back into a rock-hard chest. Tilting her head back in shock, Sakura felt her heart beat rapidly against her breast. He was holding her in his arms as he rested his back against the wall.

How he got there so fast would remain a mystery to her.

Returning her confused stare with a cool one, he slowly yet gently pried the kunai out of her small fingers. It was as if he was dealing with glass that could break at any moment. He didn't want her to break just yet, not until he was through with her. Feeling her shift uncomfortably in his arms, he smirked. Throwing the kunai at the door, it landed right in the middle.

Soon enough, he felt Sakura tremble as his breath gently fanned over her exposed neck. Running slender yet skilled digits through some of the pastel pink tendrils, the man found himself becoming rather aroused. He enjoyed the effect he was having on her and could tell that she felt just the same.

After playing with her hair for quite some time, Itachi leaned forward and lightly nibbled on her earlobe, as if to wake her up from the state of peace she had been in seeing as messing with her hair tended to make her sleepy. Nearly grinning with pride as he heard he whimper softly in his arms, he allowed one of his hands to trace the exposed flesh of her silky thighs.

Sakura knew that the skirt was short but wore it only because it allowed her to move about more freely when it came to battle. Silently, she cursed herself for getting distracted momentarily, seeing as Itachi already had the shorts underneath pulled down her legs and off them.

Discarding them to the side, he grunted softly as she pushed herself forward to go retrieve them. Deciding that he would have none of that modesty crap, the arm that hung loosely around her waist before tightened its grip and pulled back.

With an "oof!" she found herself back to where she started. He was just toying with her now, and she knew it. She knew he wanted her to give into him and to let him fill her up with his very essence. She also knew for a fact that this was an ephemeral love and that when it would be over, he would be through with her.

As two fingers inserted themselves into the very core of her being, Sakura quavered in pure pleasure. This was so wrong…but it felt so very right. Who knew that that saying could have never been more right than it had been now at that moment? At first her breathing became a bit labored as a blush stained her porcelain cheeks but that wasn't all. He began to work his magic on her, egging her on practically to desire more.

He wanted to drive her to the point of insanity.

Feeling her shirt being raised somewhat, she gasped as the intruder fondled her breasts and nipples quite roughly, turning her on immensely. She didn't have to be held down anymore. She was right where he wanted her to be.

In the end though she barely remembered them taking each other's clothes off in pure lust. As his form lingered above her, she found her hands laced together with his, but her smaller ones were pinned beneath larger ones above her head. Suddenly, it came.

He was deep inside her, beyond the barrier and everything. Tears of pain trickled down her cheeks as she turned her head away. The man above her began to move without her consent a few seconds after insertion and the pain almost intensified as he pounded into her petite frame. Soon enough though, pain was molded into pleasure as she heard him panting.

Moments passed and she found herself on the brink of pure ecstasy. Her companion seemed to be sharing the feeling with her as well. Too entranced in keeping up with his pace, she didn't realize that animalistic noises were escaping her lips with every thrust.

Then, she was screaming at him like some crazed person. He didn't mind though, he was too busy investing every ounce of energy his body had in his current activity.

Clawing at his arms and back in an act of desperation, she began to hyperventilate. Feeling her innards twist and turn in revulsion, the rosette haired girl began to cry as he released himself within her, the moment too much for her to handle. As a warm sensation spread throughout her body, Sakura's eyes widened as realization struck her.

She gave it up, just like she had feared she would.

After a few moments of rest followed by the sound of sobbing, the man got up and redressed himself without a word. Walking over to the kunai embedded within the wood, he plucked it out and returned to the bedside where the broken beauty sat up slowly, almost mechanically.

She looked like a complete mess and he felt no pity for her. He made her suffer and enjoyed it with his entire being. And not only would she suffer but his little brother would as well. As he dropped the sharp weapon upon her lap, he left, his own little personal mission complete. He just killed two birds with one stone.

Staring at the gift given to her by her "lover", the youth smiled manically. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. Slowly lifting it up, a pink tongue darted out to test its sharpness and pulled back with satisfaction along with a drop of crimson.

That night, Sakura Haruno was no more.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Itachi carried her battered and bloodied body into Konoha. Breaking into her house with ease, he dropped her lifeless form and began to drag it across the floor by hair, the blood leaving an effective trail. 

He hadn't bothered to dress her, he was already going through enough trouble as it was. Leaving her in the center of one the couches, he propped her nude body up and tilted her head back, the crazed smiled still upon her lips.

Dipping his fingers into one of her many self-inflicted cuts, he wrote on the wall behind her a message for his brother. With that, he took one last look at the girl along with his message and left the village with a smirk on his handsome features.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade investigated her house a day later due to the fact one of Sakura's neighbors reported her door to be opened. What they witnessed was more than they could handle. 

As Shizune shrieked Sakura's name out loudly, Tsunade covered her mouth with a hand as she forced back her lunch. Naruto clenched his hands and looked away while Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, obviously disgusted and depressed as he was. Everyone's eyes were looking else where except for Sasuke's. He dropped to his knees as his onyx hues swept over the words scrawled in blood.

_You're slacking off little brother _

_I'm waiting_

* * *

Okay…that was pretty weird but I hoped you enjoyed it! 

Please review!


End file.
